


Open With a Gambit or be Rogue

by Kayevelyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Xmen fusion, except without xmen characters, have i mentioned i hate these additional tags cause they let me ramble, loosely connected drabbles totally make a fic, mutant!au, pairing study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He establishes the school because he needs something safe. (The one where Peter runs a mutant school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Single

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWereMagneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWereMagneto/gifts).



> I LAB YOU CHELSEA <3 You have been with me through many fandoms but XMFC was our first fandom as friends and so this fusion is for you. :)

**peter**

He establishes the school because he needs something safe. People know about other schools, other so called safe havens that only end up becoming political targets every time the mutant debate comes up, and Peter doesn’t want that. He wants a place where children and teens can be safe to grow and learn their powers without fear. Does he envision his students becoming great crime fighters? No. If that’s the path they choose so be it, but students at The Hale Academy come here to be safe, normal citizens at the end of the day.

It’s just him to begin with, him and three of his younger cousins who have very minor mutations: Christina emits lights from her hands, Kevin gets gills underwater and Heather shifts into a cat when she’s scared. Small, non-destructive powers that don’t cause any major mishaps. Peter thinks he’s equipped to deal with them since his power consists of things exploding after he touches them.

That had been fun as a teenager, before he had learned control.

They expand quickly though. The moment his family knows he’s set up this school they start sending him more of their children (children they kept secret because of fear of mutants), and soon he needs to move to a bigger compound just to house everyone.

With the bigger house comes more students. Word gets out, quiet whispers about his school and how it is safe, and after the first year Peter has to put a cap on enrollment because he’s only one man and he can’t manage more than thirty students.

He is able to expand when his oldest students turn eighteen and a few of them stick around instead of going off to college. They stay and mentor new students, and by the tenth year of his school being in session he has eighty students ranging from twelve to eighteen, and twenty staff members.

Not all of the staff are former students. One of them is even a human, the parents of one of Peter’s more rambunctious students. John is a great help though, teaching mutant-human history and providing the kids an example of what humanity should be about: a man who willingly married a mutant with no question, who doesn’t judge even the strangest mutation. Some of the kids need that more than they need the regular school lessons.

Peter is just glad he can provide for all that he does.

 

**derek + laura**

Derek doesn’t know when his mutation manifested, and neither does Laura, so they don’t join the school until Derek is sixteen and Laura has already finished school. Their Uncle Peter assumes they developed at the same time, or that Derek had developed first, because that was the only way they didn’t know about Laura until she went out to college and was out of Derek’s sight for the first time ever.

She looks beautiful Derek hears, and she wears the blue skin proudly. He has only ever seen it in photographs. She teases Derek sometimes, looking at him with her human face. He knows she doesn’t blame him for suppressing her mutation for so long, for ingraining his powers in her so much that it took two weeks for her powers to finally manifest once she was away to college, but when she teases that he stopped her from being her true self for so long it still hurts.

Laura thrives at the school, teaching math, and becoming a role model to all of the younger students who have physical mutations. She teaches them how to love themselves, and entertains everyone when she sometimes slips up her transformations, because she’s still learning just like the younger students.

Derek hates the school, but he stays because it’s family. No one wants to spend time with him at first because of his powers, and by the time he’s able to get it under control, that he only suppresses someone’s power when they are touching him, it’s already been five years and people are used to giving him a wide berth. Peter talks to him some nights and asks if he wants to leave, offers him other opportunities. He knows he’d fit in with humans, never drawing attention to himself, but Derek feels like that would be turning his back on who he is.

He does some good here, suppressing the more violent outbursts from some of their students, even if it gets him resented.

His powers will be useful to someone some day. He just needs to wait.

 

**jackson**

He comes to the school because it’s either that or prison. He only gets the choice because when he burns down his fake-parents’ house he doesn’t kill them. His fake-mother cries, trying to understand how he can get so mad that it makes his mutation manifests so early. Mutants come into their powers in their early teens, and Jackson is barely eight.

He looks her dead in the eye across the courtroom and tells her, “it’s because I hate you.”

It’s for the best, in the end. He doesn’t think he would have fit anywhere else. The Hale Academy is his new home and he makes quick friends with other people who are like him. Some of them don’t know their real-parents either, and it’s a bond he shares with them.

He never stops resenting his fake-parents, but when he’s sixteen he finally sends his fake-mother a letter, thanking her for the contributions over the year. He knows the quiet donations are the reason Peter got to build another housing residence, and a baseball field. These people may not mean anything to him but for some reason he means something to them, and Laura has told him that he should never spit in the face of someone trying to help him.

 

**stiles**

The last person Stiles touches is his mother when she’s giving him her power to fly. He doesn’t want it because that’s her power, and he has memories of her holding him tight as she flies around their town, showing him the world from a new perspective.

She convinces him to take it, to hold on tight to her until she stops moving and he has her powers forever, because she’s dying and this is the one thing she can give him so he will never forget her.

“I want you to smile when you remember me,” she says, stroking his face, and he can feel that he’s sucking what little life she has left.

The memories that come with it, the short films that play out her life in his head when he closes his eyes are a bonus he resents for the longest time.

He doesn’t talk for months after his mother dies, and he doesn’t use her power either. His father tries to figure out what’s wrong, but Stiles can’t tell him that he’s the reason she’s gone, and he doesn’t fly to show it either, so his father never knows. Stiles feels guilty when his father uproots them and moves permanently to The Hale Academy, he knows it’s some futile hope on his father’s part that he’ll open up again, but how can he?

Sure he plays the part well, sticking out in class like he always has, making everyone laugh, mostly at him instead of with him, and it’s almost like he’s healthy again. Deep down he isn’t, and he’s never sure he will be.

 

**scott**

Scott comes to The Hale Academy because his mom gets a job as the school nurse. He’s the only human child there for a while, the only human at all until Stiles’ dad joins the faculty, and he’s almost given up hope of ever manifesting until one day when he’s sixteen and Jackson shoves him into the lake.

He puts his hands out in front of him, begging for the water to not be icy cold, and he keeps waiting to be submerged until he hears Stiles let out a shout of triumph and he looks below him to see the lake frozen over. No one else has ice powers, and he realizes he did that. He grins at Jackson, whose face contorts and he flicks his lighter out, melting the ice out from under Scott.

He’s not able to refreeze the water quick enough, and he ends up encasing himself in ice in front of most of his class. The only good thing is that Peter makes Jackson defrost the ice around him, and the look on Jackson’s face when he is doing it is such a pained expression. Scott takes it, just happy that he no longer is alone.

 

**boyd**

Boyd spends most of his time with the youngest kids because they don't give him a second look when he transforms, body becoming covered in thick metal, hiding most of his features. He looks like an action figure, but all the younger kids see is a playground, and they climb over him, not afraid that he might hurt them.

He did this for his younger sisters before he came to The Hale Academy, and they liked it as much as the kids here do. Sometimes it hurts to remember them, to remember the fire that destroyed his family. He looks around the school and sees people with powers that can stop other events like that happening, and he wonders if it’s good to isolate himself like he does. He might need people one day, like his family did, and like his family he might have no one.

Then he looks at himself in the mirror, impenetrable metal, strong physique, and he thinks he doesn’t need anyone. He can take whatever is thrown at him.

He keeps playing with the youngest kids.

 

**isaac + erica**

They know they are siblings even though they don’t share the same last name.

Isaac takes one look at Erica and he knows. She grins at him shyly from across the hall where they are waiting for Peter to get out of his office, and her smile tells him that she knows as well. They may not have the memories, but they know each other.

Peter tries to explain it to them, using small words because they are small children, only ten years old, and they know they are born on the same day.

“You’ve both been in a very serious accident,” he says, mouth tense, never looking back at the man in the wheelchair who brought them to the school. “But we are lucky to have you, and you will always have a home here. You may not remember, but your names are Isaac Lahey, and Erica Reyes. Your parents were good friends, and you were together when the car crashed.” Peter looks back at the man then, who inclines his head slightly.

They can feel that those names are a lie, but no matter how hard they try they can’t remember what name feels right. In the end they don’t care, and they walk through the halls holding hands, calling each other brother and sister. Peter tries to separate them sometimes, but Isaac holds on tight to Erica and runs, and when he runs no one can catch him, not unless Derek comes into range.

Peter doesn’t try to separate them anymore, but their memories never get closer to coming back.

 

**allison**

Allison wakes up six feet underground and starts screaming. Dirt falls into her mouth and she doesn’t know what to do. The last she remembers, she was in bed fast asleep, and now she’s swallowing rocks and bugs. She closes her eyes and pushes, trying to claw to the surface, and then suddenly she’s in her parents’ basement, covered in dirt.

She screams.

The look in her mother’s eyes when they see her cuts deep and Allison is afraid of what’s happening to her. She’s afraid of what she really is, and she looks at her father, expecting to see furious hatred. He’s high in the government, always arguing against mutants, and if she is one what does that mean for his platform?

She lets out a sob and runs, phasing through both of them, and then the foundation of the house. She’s running underground but nothing is stopping her. As long as she keeps focus she stays intangible. She resurfaces three days later with no idea where she is. She’s in her pajamas and there is worldwide amber alert for her.

When she returns home her parents waste no time in making sure she is quietly sent away.

“We love you. We only want what’s best for you,” her father says, and he looks like he believes what he’s saying.

Allison thinks his actions will speak louder, and she monitors his voting record from The Hale Academy. He doesn’t switch immediately, but it’s nice to see a curve, her father voting more for mutant rights than against it.

 

**danny**

Danny likes stories that delve into the argument of mutant powers, specifically if you make the power, or if the power makes you. He likes studying people and seeing their power and how it reflects in their personality. He thinks his powers came about because of his own personality; he was always quick to adapt, it came from living with an army father. He doesn’t think having the ability to adapt to anything made his personality like that.

Others will argue that people try and match their powers. Would Jackson be as volatile if his mutation was something calmer? Would Stiles crave attention so much if he could touch people? Would Isaac avoid all his problems if he couldn’t run away from them?

Danny wonders these, and thinks that they would be the same. He didn’t know any of these people before he came to the school, but Derek and Laura both didn’t manifest until they were older, and from stories they haven’t changed. He finds it fascinating, studying people like that.

When he plays devil’s advocate with himself he wonders if that’s the part of his personality that is a result of his power to adapt. He blends in, giving him the ability to watch and observe.

 

**lydia**

She knows she’s an omega level mutant, even though there isn’t a test for that. She wouldn’t let anyone test her anyway, even though Peter sometimes gives her that look that says he knows she’s hiding something, but he can’t figure out what.

On paper Lydia can do very minor telekinesis. She can flip a light switch, and under great duress she can move something the size of a bowl from one side of the room to the other. With practice her teachers think she might be able to do more.

In reality Lydia can lift the school if she chose. She knows this because she tries one night, creeping out of bed to do just that, and when she returns victorious she carefully wipes the minds of the few staff that see her. Her telepathy is strong too, so much that it should have driven her crazy when she was very young.

Lydia thinks it might have, which is the only reason she’s able to cope with it now.

She can filter peoples’ thoughts, but she rarely pays attention to them as it is. There’s no need for anyone to know what she can do. Lydia has seen the world. She knows what omega level mutants mean. She knows they have to pick a side, fight for or against humans. With her level of power there is no way for her to stay on the sidelines, so she hides it.

She has better things to do than fight wars.


	2. Double

**scott + stiles**

Scott and Stiles become friends because both their parents work at the school. That right there is enough to form a bond. Stiles is shy when he first comes to the academy, and Scott has been there for three years now so he gladly shows Stiles the ropes.

They are the outcasts for a while. Scott takes classes with everyone even though he’s not a mutant, and Stiles can’t touch anyone. They make quite a pair.

It’s only made worse once Scott’s powers manifest because now they actually have a destructive power on their hands. They pull pranks and it draws the attention of Derek, who has to chase them around the school, keeping them in range so Scott’s powers don’t “accidently” freeze Jackson in the bathroom, causing him to have to burn the whole door down.

They have a good time, and Stiles thinks he has a friend for life in Scott if he wants.

Scott never asks about how Stiles got the ability to fly even though he finds it fascinating. He only knows because they were playing Frisbee one afternoon and the wind took their Frisbee up onto the roof. When Stiles came back down from getting it he was shaking.

“How can you be afraid of heights if you have the power to fly?” Scott asks, thinking it’s the coolest thing in the world.

“One of the many ironies in life,” Stiles replies with a dismissive hand wave.

He likes Scott, Scott’s his best friend, but he’s not sure he’ll ever feel comfortable talking about his mom with anyone.

 

**boyd + erica**

He spots her watching him one day while he’s playing hide and seek with the four year olds. She flushes and ducks her head, hiding behind her long blonde hair. Boyd doesn’t think on it, because it’s Erica. She doesn’t talk to anyone but her not-brother Isaac.

She keeps watching him though, and one day she joins him while he entertains some of the older kids, six and seven, with a puppet show.

“I can help,” she says shyly, and then she’s picking up one of the puppets so he can have three characters in the scene at once, instead of just two.

The kids love it, and Erica finds a way to fit in more with their playtime every day. She helps him watch the kids in the afternoon, and then she worms her way into having dinner with him.

Isaac joins them some nights, and at first Boyd worries that he’ll be forgotten between the not-siblings talk, but Erica never ignores him, and Isaac rarely says anything, just watches over them.

Erica doesn’t mind his shifted form, has no hesitation in touching him when he’s in it, and he wishes he could be as supportive of her powers as she is of his. He’s never seen her use her powers though, and he can’t begin to imagine what they are.

“I can’t remember them,” she tells him when he asks. “I can’t remember how to use them, but I feel them, my powers.” She looks at her hand, pulling away from him. “Sometimes if I wish really hard, bad things happen, and I wonder if that’s my power.” She gives him a faint smile. “So I try not to wish bad things on anyone, because the last time it happened I wished Allison would fall down the stairs and she did.”

Boyd wraps her in his arms, hugging her tightly. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

She shakes in his embrace, and he knows she’s thinking about everything she’s missed in life. He hopes together they will make new memories, so she doesn’t need to think on what she’s lost.

 

**derek + stiles**

Stiles knows Derek, and knows Derek’s power, but by the time Stiles joins the school Derek has already reined in his powers tight to his body, and there’s no way to ever use them to his advantage. He doesn’t want to ask Derek, beg him to be more accurate, to let him touch him, skin to skin, because he misses how it feels.

The last skin he touched he killed, and he doesn’t want that to be his final memory of human contact. He wants to feel someone the way he used to and not have to worry.

Stiles finally caves when he’s seventeen. He’s spoken with Derek, and feels they have a tentative friendship, enough that Stiles can ask this and not feel like he’s being completely selfish. He’s not _using_ Derek for his powers. He’s simply using Derek’s powers.

He cries when he touches Derek’s skin, unable to stop himself. Derek looks terrified for a moment, and he tries to pull his arm back but Stiles grips his forearm and holds tight. It’s the first skin he’s touched in six years and he wants to remember it.

“Do you?” Derek stumbles over his words as Stiles runs his hand up and down his arm, tracing the veins and feelings the muscles. “Do you want to see your dad?”

Stiles stares at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall again. He hasn’t thought of that, and he feels bad that it wasn’t his idea, but he nods. Derek doesn’t shake off his hand as they walk to his father’s classroom, and Stiles lets go of his hand when they finally get outside the classroom. Stiles looks at Derek, not sure what to do, and Derek just nods.

Stiles swallows and walks in to see his dad sitting at his desk correcting history papers. He hesitates, looking back at Derek to make sure everything is okay, and only when Derek nods again, getting that frustrated look on his face does Stiles advance his father and touch his face.

They both freeze, and Stiles _waits_ expecting to feel that soul sucking force in his fingertips. His mouth drops, and his dad looks at his hand, and then darts eyes at Derek, before he’s sweeping Stiles up in his arms. He’s seventeen and crying while he’s hugging his father but he doesn’t care.

Derek gave him this.

He stays there talking with his dad for what seems like hours, simply just so he can hold his dad’s hand. Derek stays outside, and the only reason Stiles finally stops is because Derek says his name softly. That one word tells Stiles all he needs to know; Derek is getting weak exerting his power like this. Stiles pulls away from his dad, putting back on his gloves.

“We’ll do this again tomorrow,” Derek says as they leave, and Stiles feels his face light up.

He kisses Derek right outside his dad’s classroom, unable to stop himself because _he can_. Derek won’t be affected by it. Stiles can touch him however much he wants and it will never bother him. Derek kisses back like he understands this, and it makes Stiles vow that he’ll never let him go.

 

**allison + scott**

Allison knows the only reason they are dating is because the pool of people is small, and eventually everyone will date everyone if they are so inclined. It’s not a forever love, even though sometimes it feels like it, but it still hurts when it’s over.

She tries to argue with her father about why she doesn’t need to leave, but all he does is quote statistics and headlines at her, painting the anti-mutant sentiment in big bright letters in front of her.

“That was you not long ago!” She yells at him, and her father looks at his feet.

“I know. That’s why I need to move you. I know what they are capable of. It’s no longer safe here.”

She runs through him, taking his keys when she does because she needs time. She needs time to say goodbye to everyone.

It hurts that they let her go so easily, even Scott who had told her he loves her, and says it again while she cries.

“You don’t understand,” she says fiercely. “He’s going to lock me up in some closet because he’s seen the other side and he’s scared for me.”

“We’ll still be able to write each other,” Scott tries to say, but it’s obvious he’s not hearing the words she’s actually saying. He doesn’t understand.

No one does, and she’s just glad that no prison can ever hold her because she refuses to be trapped somewhere due to her dad’s own paranoia.

 

**peter + john**

Peter has many staff members now, adults who he can talk to, but he still likes John Stilinski the most. John came to him after his wife had died, begging for a way to help his son. Peter took one look at Stiles, wrapped up in more layers than necessary, and offered John a job.

He never regrets it because John is good at his job. He treats the students well, and provides a good balance for the staff. He’s also got connections in high places, or at least higher places than Peter ever did.

John hears rumors sometimes, of picket lines that want to come and protest their school. John has personally been the one to chase down journalists and force them to remove stories about the academy from the paper. Peter knows he’s the stronger one, but John is the enforcer, because John can do it from the human side. If Peter needs to act it will only lead to death, so he sits back and lets John do the work.

They stop a bomb from going off in the school. It’s very hush-hush, and only they, Melissa, Derek and Laura know about it. They catch the culprits, two hired thugs, and John uses his police background to accurately interrogate them. He finds out who hired them, who almost killed everyone in the main house, and there’s a debate on how to handle it.

It’s an anti-mutant group, headed by Chris Argent’s sister, who apparently didn’t know her own niece was sleeping in the main house that was rigged to explode.

When they finally get their hands on Kate Argent it seems she doesn’t care if it killed Allison.

Peter rarely uses his powers. He lets John handle everything, but they exchange a look, and at the end of it John is hustling Melissa, Derek and Laura out of the room.

John understands him, Peter thinks.

 

**jackson + danny**

Danny is one hundred percent sure that he is assigned to be Jackson’s roommate because Peter took one look at his power and decided he couldn’t be harmed by any angry outbursts. So far it’s proven to be true because whenever Jackson explodes Danny can stay right there and the fire will roll right off his back.

Eventually he learns to adapt by getting water powers whenever Jackson gets too out of control, and he just smiles sweetly whenever Jackson tries to burn something only to have water douse it out a second later.

Jackson gets bad after seeing his step-parents, but after he turns sixteen he does it every weekend, even if it’s just for an hour.

“They look out for me,” he grudgingly says. “It’s the least I can do.”

Danny doesn’t argue, and when Jackson returns one day in a sour mood, face grey, he finds himself falling into bed with him. Danny doesn’t know if it’s his power reacting to Jackson’s down mood, or if it’s a genuine want of his, but when he sees Jackson get a full nights sleep he doesn’t care because they are friends, and this is what friends do.

“Never leave me,” Jackson begs one night while they are together.

“I don’t think I could adapt to a life without you,” Danny says sincerely, even if it sounds cheesy.

 

**lydia + erica**

If Lydia wants to she could unravel the puzzle inside Erica’s mind. Erica doesn't know this, doesn’t realize she can feel Lydia’s powers playing at the edge of her memories, and that’s why she likes spending time with her.

Lydia can do a lot of things if she wants, and it only takes a brief check through to find out Erica’s real identity, that she is actually siblings with Isaac. They sit together when Erica isn’t with Boyd, and Lydia plays with her mind, soothing through the bad memories. It only takes a quick peek in to see why hers’ and Isaac’s minds have been changed, and if Lydia were a better person the truth would be enough to make her stop.

She isn’t though, so she continues to do it, watching the memories that are hidden behind a wall, and seeing if there is a way to rearrange them so Erica can remember enough things that she can have her powers under control.

Lydia knows how much they mean to Erica, and how she worries that her powers have been lost along with her memories, and Lydia wants to be able to give her friend this, because it was the one thing she could give that wouldn’t be obvious. She can keep her secret and Erica can be happy.

She feels a tapping inside her mind, someone trying to connect with her, demanding that she stops tampering with them.

Lydia blocks the voice out, ignores it even when it comes back stronger, angrier. He never threatens outright, but she can read the undercurrent and she doesn’t care. She knows he’s the one who blocked Erica and Isaac’s minds and if she was closer to him, she would play with his just to see how he liked it.

_you shouldn’t play with things you don't understand,_ the voice whispers to her.

_neither should you,_ she replies, shutting her mind off to him.

 

**scott + isaac**

Isaac likes Scott because he reminds him of someone in his memories. Scott is strong in his convictions, and never backs down. He doesn’t believe in a no-win scenario and while Isaac doesn’t want his memories back like Erica does, the conviction Scott has that there is a way makes him smile. It’s good to have someone believe in him, when all anyone ever sees is the goofy kid who runs around too fast.

He becomes closer with Scott after Allison leaves, wanting to do the same for Scott that he did for him. He sticks with him, cheering him up when Stiles can’t, because Scott shouldn’t be upset. Scott needs to smile.

Their second winter as friends, the first after Allison has left, he convinces Scott to make it snow for a little. It takes some concentration from Scott, because he’s used to making ice, but eventually he gets it, and he looks so proud of himself.

Isaac runs around, swirling the flakes in the air with the wind he creates and Scott lets out a loud whoop, falling back on the ground as snow starts to cover him.

“Not sure how much longer I can keep this up,” Scott muses as Isaac stops at his feet.

“You can stop if you need to,” Isaac says, looking down at the three inches of snow that has accumulated in the fifteen foot circle they have.

Scott closes his eyes and the snow stops. “Come lay next to me,” he says, and Isaac grins, flopping down on the ground next to him.

They stay there until the snow melts and by the time they go in for hot chocolate their ears are red and they are holding hands.


End file.
